Being Famous Has its Perks!
by Sourgrl
Summary: Katie becomes famous...by SINGING! What will being famous bring Travis and her's relationship to?
1. I Agree To a Bet

"Katie! Have you noticed the fliers for the dance around camp? Everyone is soooo excited!" My good friend Lexxi squealed.

Can you guess who she's a daughter of? You guessed it, Aphrodite. She had the looks too, beautiful brown hair, blue eyes that had hints of hazel. Me? Pin strait blond hair that had no volume **(A/N: Personally I like Katie with brownish blond hair but blond will work better in this fic :D) **and green eyes .

"Yea, I've noticed but I'm not that excited. I mean they haven't even gotten anyone to sing or any bands to play!" I told her

"I'm in charge of that part, and I have a deal for you! If someone asks you to the dance you have to sing at least one song at the dance!"

"Easy! Deal, I doubt I will be asked!"

"Okkkkkkkkkk Katie! See you later!" she said and ran off.

That girl and her crazy ideas…... The chances of me getting asked to the dance are 1 to 1000. Ok maybe more like 10 to 1000, but still! I shook my head and walked over to the strawberry fields.

_**STRAWBERRY FIELDS**_

"Katie-Kat, how are you?" I heard the one person I didn't want to see say

"I was fine, but then you came." I yelled back

"Katie! That hurt right here" Travis put his hand over his heart.

I rolled my eyes. Could he ever leave me alone? Apparently not.

"What do you want Travis?"

"Has Lexxi talked to you about the dance yet cause she's going crazy about it"

"Yea she made a deal with me if I get a date I have to sing at the dance. But I won't have to."

"Hmm I sure that once she finds that I'm taking you you're going to have to sing." he whispered to me.

I looked at him processing his words.

"Wha-?"

"Pick you up at 9 Katie-Kat!"

Did Travis Stoll just ask me to the Camp Dance?

_**NEXT DAY- REHERSALS**_

"OHMYGOSH! WHO ASKED YOU? WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE? ARE THAY HOT?" Lexxi yelled

"Yes I'm singing a song that I wrote, thanks for caring!" I said

"Sorry, sorry, what songs?"

"One, we agreed on one.

"Fine, fine!"

She took the paper out of my hands and read over the lyrics.

"Good, good and you gave the band the music?" she asked

"Yes they've got it"

"Good we're having rehearsals everyday"

"Ok"

**(A/N: I'm just going to skip all other rehearsals cuz I'm lazy sorry!)**

_**DEMETER CABIN**_

I looked at what I was wearing nervous because the dance didn't have a theme. My dark green dress was strapless and tight at the top and loose and poofy at the bottom. I also wore black leggings with flats. My blond hair was worn down in its natural flat style with some green highlights.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I opened the door to see Travis.

"Hey Ka-wow, Katie you look amazing"

"No I look weird"

"No, no you look great!"

"Fine lets go"

We walked to the pavilion talking about the things we like to do when we heard loud music and saw strobe lights. We walked in to see people dancing and lots of food.

"Sorry Travis but I have to go back stage to get ready but after I will come back."

"Ok Katie see you soon"

"KATIE" Lexxi shrieked "you have one minute till you're on!"

"Go on Lexxi" I said calmly and pushed her out.

She looked around nervously but started talking.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, having fun?"

"YEA!"

"Good now some may not have heard but I made a bet with a girl saying if she got asked to this dance she had to sing a song and she got asked so now she will be singing for you! Ladies and Gents, Katie Gardner!"

I walked out on stage and saw everyone waiting.

"Hey everyone. I recently wrote this song reflecting about camp half blood, the war, and being claimed and other stuff everyone should know the feeling of, so I hope this explains it."

Tripping out

Spinning around

I'm underground, I fell down

I fell down

I'm freaking out

So where am I now?

Upside down

And I can't stop it now

It can't stop me now

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop it?

I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland

Get back on my feet again

Is this real?

Is this pretend?

I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I'm falling hit the ground

I'll just turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I won't cry

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry

I waited for their reaction. Then suddenly everyone burst into applause. I smiled and left the stage and walked over to Travis.

"Katie! It's like you stole an Apollo kid's voice"

"My dad's mom use to sing so he and when she died, he made me learn to sing"

Just then, Abigail, a girl from Aphrodite came up to me.

"Do you do parties?" she asked


	2. Birthdays and Fun

Abigail was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"This is going to be the best birthday party EVER!" she turned to me "Thanks Katie for singing, I can invite Travis to come if you would like!"

"NO! I mean he's busy pranking people that day he told me he had something planned for the Hephaestus cabin." I replied quickly.

"ok, that's fine I just don't know how to pay you back"

"you are paying me"

"other than the 20 drchmas, which is extremely cheap, to hire an Apollo kid would cost us like 50 drachmas! But we couldn't get anyone else to come so we had to pay them"

"It's fine really! Are there any songs you want me to sing or do you want me to choose?"

"Whatever is fine, just as long as you're singing it!"

I smiled "Ok. Whatever it is"

"Bye Katie, see you tonight"

"What was that about?"

I tuned around to see Travis, of course.

"I'm singing for Abigail's birthday"

"Cool"

"Let me guess, Connor is busy with his girlfriend and you have nothing to do"

"Katie please help me!"

"Want to go to the beach?"

"Ya sure"

"Meet you back here in 5, k?"

"Ok bye"

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

"Ready?" Travis asked

"Ya. Last one to the beach has to jump in first!" I yelled

So we raced to the beach and I won but when I looked back to see if Travis was out of breath I found him walking. Like he hadn't tried.

"Travis" I growled

"Yes Katie-Kat"

"Did you ev-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Travis picked me up bridal style and threw me in!

"I said loser had to get in first!" I yelled when I resurfaced

"No you said jump in" then he jumped in "I just jumped in first, you were thrown in"

His smirk was so big I was surprised it stayed on his face. I splashed him so he would stop smirking but he didn't he just splashed me back and it went on like that. **(A/N: HA! That rhymed! Sorry go back to reading)**

_**That Night**_

"Do we have the soda?"

"Yes"

"Do we have the streamers?"

"Yes"

"Do we have the choco-"

"Yes"

"Katie….."

"Yes"

"Are you just saying yes after 5 seconds?"

"Yes"

"KATIE!"

"Sorry Abigail I'm just tired I guess"

"Don't worry you don't have to help me get ready you need to though"

"ok thanks"

"Oh look! Here comes Bailey!"

I shook my head, went behind stage and out a door to a wooden wall.

I turned to look at the back of the stage. It was completely different from the front. I saw all the people running around getting ready. Few people went on stage but millions were behind. Then I froze and reached for my dagger then quickly turned around and threw my dagger.

"Travis?"

"Hi Katie! How are you?" Travis asked nervously

I looked at my knife it was in his jacket, leaving him stuck.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to surprise you and wish you luck but I couldn't find you in the front, and Abigail told me to go away that I would only distract you" Travis smiled when he saw her blush and rubbed his neck nervously. "That's why I came back here to look for you." Katie smiled at his nervousness which was a side of Travis people normally didn't get the pleasure of seeing. Katie glanced down at her watch and gasped. "Oh gosh! I've got to go! By Travis" she said reaching up to peck him on the cheek.

I Just made it to the stage as they were calling out my name.

"Now please enjoy your selves and listen to Katie Gardner's new song The Best Damn Thing!"

"Hi guys I recently wrote this song, so tell me if it works!"

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Alright

Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

_[Chorus:]_

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright

Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand

I hate it when they go out, and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

_[Chorus]_

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

_[Chorus]_

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Alright

Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

"Encore!" Abigail, Bailey and others yelled

"Um. Ok, I wasn't going to do this one but since you asked I can do another song I have I have been working on.

Tear up the photographs, but yesterday won't let go

Every day, every day, every minute

Here comes the emptiness, just can't be lonely you know

Every day, every day, hey, hey

This second chancin's really getting me down

You give and takin' everything I dreamed about

It's time you let me know, let me know, just let go

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted

Was a simple way to get over you

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted

Was an in between to escape this desperate scene

Where every law reveals the truth

Baby 'cause I all ever wanted, all I ever wanted was you

I'd rather walk alone, don't wanna chase you around

Every day, every day, every minute

I fall a thousand times for I let you drag me down

Every day, every day, hey, hey

Your new beginning was a perfect ending

But I keep feeling we've already been here before

It's time you let me know, let me know, just let go

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted

Was a simple way to get over you

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted

Was an in between to escape this desperate scene

Where every law reveals the truth

Baby 'cause I all ever wanted, all I ever wanted was

Tell me with so many out there why I always turn to you?

Your goodbyes tear me down every time

And it's so easy to see that the blame is on me

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted

Was a simple way to get over you

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted

Was an in between to escape this desperate scene

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted

Was a simple way to get over you

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted

Was an in between to escape this desperate scene

Where every law reveals the truth

Baby 'cause I all ever wanted, all I ever wanted was you

"Ya! Go Katie"

"That was awesome Katie!"

"you rock Katie!"

"Thanks guys!" I waved and left the stage.

I looked around for my jacket not finding it where I put it.

"Looking for something?" I turned around to see Travis holding up my jacket.

"Travis give me my jacket back" I growled

"Fine here you go"

"Thank you! Goodbye!"

_**DEMETER CABIN(EMPTY)**_

"Katie" I heard someone whisper "Katie!"

I quickly turned around.

"Oh dad its just you!"

I looked at my dad through the Iris Message

"Katie why didn't you tell me you were famous?"

I'm not…."

"Then explain the youtube video and all the phone calls from record companies trying to produce your music!"

"Ohhhh ya sorry about that…."

"Your songs are on youtube and already has thousands of hits!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my GODS!"

"And I got you an agent!"

"WHO?"

"ME!"

"…dad…"

"…yea…."

"Is that it because I have to go?"

"No, someone asked for you to represent her clothing line"

"WHO?"

"Alica"

"Alica, as in the woman who designs and owns Domino's Fashion Line?"

"yes"

"OH MY GODS"

"I KNOW"

"I LOVE YOU DAD"

"I LOVE ME TOO"

"really dad"

"Chiron and I have discussed and you are coming out to LA to meet her"

"REALLY?"

"YES"

"Oh my this is a lot to process…..."

"I'll need you to come to LA in 2 days so we can talk business"

"Ok, Bye dad!"

"Bye Katie"

I sat on my bed and looked at a wall.

That's when I fainted.

"Katie?"

"Katie?"

"Wha?" I said groggily

"Katie! You're alive!"

"No duh"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Chrys(daughter of Demeter), Lexxi, Travis, Chiron, and Casper(son of Hermes) looking at me. **(A/N: Chrys or Chrysanthemum and Casper are my characters from another story that I'm writing)**

"What happened?"

"You passed out." Travis said

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Oh yea my dad called he said that he wants me in LA."

"Really?" Travis asked

"Yea"

"Because I just got a call from my mom she wants me in LA too."

"Here are your tickets and make sure to stick together incase a monster attacks"

"Yes Chiron" Travis and Conner said smiling

I just rolled my eyes at their stupidity. To them this was the most exciting thing ever because they got to come with me. Idiots.

"Whatever let's just go."

I walked to the SUV which would be taking us to the airport.

"Hey Katie-Kat, why aren't you excited?" Travis asked me

"Because I will be stuck on a plane with you.

"I'm not that bad Katie"

"Your right your worse" I said

But when I looked back I say that I had really hurt Travis so I stopped. I slowly turned around and ran over to him and hugged him with all my strength.

"Travis" I said "I'm so sorry I'm just a bit stressed right now"

Travis just smiled.

"No I shouldn't be trying to bother you while you're so stressed."

I looked up to Travis to see genuine concern on his face then quickly pulled him into a hug.

Travis stiffened at first but quickly hugged me back.

"Oh. Come. On. Let's get going!" Connor yelled

I rolled my eyes then ran over.

"Travis? How high do you think this plane is gonna go?" I nervously asked Travis

"I donno really high?"

"Damn it"

"What's wrong Katie?"

"Well I'm a daughter of Demeter and I really prefer I stay on the ground…"

"Oh…..You want to hold my hand?"

I just glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry just trying to help"

Don't tell anyone I did this but as soon as the plane took off I grabbed Travis' hand so tight I was worried I would cut off his blood circulation. I looked over to see Travis smirking at seeing our hands intertwined. Being to tired to react I pulled my knees to my chest and fell asleep.


End file.
